Macku
Maku was a Ga-Matoran who was close friends with Hewkii. She was also an Attendant on Mata Nui, assisting Turaga Nokama in the maintaining of Ga-Koro. Biography Metru Nui Little is known about Macku on Metru Nui. She served as a guide for Archivists at sea, running a small business called Macku's canoes. On one of these canoe expeditions, she discovered Dermis Turtles. Eventually she was summoned to the Coliseum, put in a Matoran Pod, and stored away. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks Macku was the only escape of the Tarakava incident in Ga-Koro. She sought out the help of Takua while she searched on foot for Gali. When Gali defeated the Tarakava, Macku returned to her hut, and heard about the Comet Virus in Po-Koro. She became especially worried about Hewkii, with whom she shared a special bond. She later became a member of the Chronicler's Company, and took her old canoe under the Ga-Koro Waterfall. She joined in The Battle of Kini-Nui I. The Bohrok She, along with Hahli, formed the Ga-Koro Defense Force. When the Pahrak were about to invade Ga-Koro, the Boxor Squad, Jaller, and Takua had arrived. Suddenly, a fleet of boats came across the sea. It was the Po-Matoran, who had escaped their destroyed Koro. Macku saw Hewkii, and waved to him. Hewkii waved back, but was hit on the head by Onewa. Just prior to the Pahrak attack, Hahli ordered the Ga-Koro force disbanded in an effort to save Ga-Matoran lives. Suddenly, the Pahrak began their invasion. Macku, Kotu, and Hahli used fishing sticks to try to cut the path off. A Pahrak took a rock and threw it at Macku, but Hewkii made a last moment save. At night, Macku and Hewkii were sharing a moment, but were interrupted. The waterfall had collapsed, to reveal more Pahrak. The Matoran managed to hold them off. Mask of Light After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Macku and Hahli were chosen for the Ga-Koro Kolhii Team. She and Hahli made it all the way to the Kolhii Tournament, where they defeated the Po-Koro Kolhii Team and the Ta-Koro Kolhii Team in an upset. When the Rahkshi attacked Ta-Koro, Macku escaped along with everyone else. Return to Metru Nui Macku returned to Metru Nui along with all the other Matoran. She was in the Coliseum when Teridax said he took control of Mata Nui's body. Macku later discovered Toa Tuyet in the Archives. She summoned Kapura and Hafu and together they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock only about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2000 years. Later, when Makuta Teridax died, she helped dig Matoran, like Taipu, out of the Archives. After helping in the Archives, she evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. "The Kingdom" Timeline Macku was the first one to encounter Takanuva when he arrived, and brought him to Axonn to confirm that he was not a Makuta. "The Melding" Timeline Mazeka and Vultraz met Macku, Toa of Water, in an alternate version of Spherus Magna, where Toa resembled Matoran and vice versa. Set Information *Macku was first released in 2001 as Maku, and was one of the 6 McDonald's promotional Bionicle sets, which were six Matoran of Mata Nui. It contained 8 pieces. Its set number is 1390. *Macku was released in 2003 as one of the six "small sets", in which that year the Matoran of Mata Nui had their "rebuilt" bodies. It contained 25 parts. Its set number is 8586. Also under the set number 8586, it was released as a Kabaya promotional set. Trivia *Of all the Matoran who were released as sets in 2001 as McDonalds Prototypes, Macku was the only Matoran not to wear the same mask as the Toa Mata of her element. *Macku is one of the two 2001 McDonalds Matoran sets to not become a Toa Inika (the other being Onepu). *On the back of her instruction sheet in 2003, it had Lewa Nuva, Lehvak-Kal and Lerahk. fi:Macku Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Chronicler's Company Category:Huna Wearers Category:Water Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:2010